


Perhaps We Should Wait on Noises...

by Normandy_Fallow_the_Deer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: If you dont like babies crying or babies in general just keep on waltzing right by, based on a youtube video, follow the exit signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normandy_Fallow_the_Deer/pseuds/Normandy_Fallow_the_Deer
Summary: There’s a video called “Daddy & His Scary Laugh!”, my mind went straight to Lotor and Zarkon.





	Perhaps We Should Wait on Noises...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Voltron. I do not own the video I referred to.
> 
> Cross-posted/Originally on tumblr; @ gushing-over-galra

Zarkon, for all his legendary feats of greatness, never really understood how Alfor could be a father to a baby. He vaguely remembered having one before, a daughter, but he had no clue about who or what she was or if she was alive for that matter.

Not that it mattered now, he had a son.

Small, wailing, and had quieted as soon as he had the baby fit in his palm. Gods he was a small thing too, he didn’t take up much of his _palm_ even. Was he premature? No, he couldn’t be premature, Haggar had gestated him _longer_ than an Altean naturally would and partway into how long a Galra would. Maybe it was to do with Altean blood making him smaller than a Galra cub.

Not that it mattered either. This was his baby, after all.

 

Lotor was a relatively quiet baby and it unnerved Zarkon sometimes. He had heard servants trading stories sometimes about how a quiet baby was a bad sign of mischief compared to a baby you could audibly track.

Lotor _sometimes_ giggled, his caretaker nursemaid was of the variety who had fur and it tickled his relatively smooth skin, though it was rare for him to even let out a noise in regard to that.

Holding said baby in a hand like usual – he filled it now, he was growing to Zarkon’s contentment – he tried various things to make said child… Interact. A noise, a change of emotion, he’d even take biting a finger at this point even if it was… To some degree, not quite a habit he wanted to make of his son. He refused to have a literal ankle-biter, after all.

Instinctual noises were his first agenda. And yes, Lotor performed accurately. Baby squeaks of all sorts of pitches and octaves available to his current capability.

And then Zarkon got to the vibrating noises.

Curling back cracked lips in a sneer of sorts and baring teeth, Lotor had looked a little surprised at the “display” before Zarkon growled.

He didn’t do it by halves either.

And at first, Zarkon thought the little one would remain surprised. Eyes wide and mouth in a small “o” shape, ears tilted just slightly forwards to catch more sensory information.

And then his face scrunched, brows drawing close and eyes narrowing, lips curling in a deep frown.

Zarkon had enough time to utter a very brief “Quiznak” before Lotor started wailing. Loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes I made and be sure to leave your love if you liked it. -Deer


End file.
